


If I win, I get a kiss okay?

by Vanessa_14



Series: My Short Fanfics [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Badminton, Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, ice cream and coke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_14/pseuds/Vanessa_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi and Seb play badminton on Christmas. Seb does usual things and Kimi does unexpected things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I win, I get a kiss okay?

'Mmmhhhh...' Sebastian mumbles covering his eyes with a pillow. The curtains were tied to the side of the window and daylight was creeping in through the glass.

Kimi must've woken up already.

'Kimi......' He turned his body around so his back faced the window. 'Can you please unroll the curtains? It's like 7 am and I'm still trying to sleep."

The room was silent and the blinding light was still there.

Annoyed, he sat on his bed rubbing his eyes and yawned. He was still feeling sleepy. He hopped off the mattress and dragged his feet to the door lazily.

His eyes were still closed. Not seeing where he was going, he tripped on something that feels like a stick and fell to the floor - face first.

That woke him up.

'Ooowww.'

 As he sat on the floor, he stroked his painful nose. He looked around to his side and saw a badminton racket with a note beside it.

'Ughh, kimi. You left you're racket on the floor again. Now look what happened!' He said to himself as he picked up the note and read it.

"Badminton court now.   
Time for our Christmas match."

'Oh right... It's Christmas, I almost forgot...' He muttered. It took him awhile to realize that today was a special day.

'Christmas.... Christmas.... *Gasp* IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!! I'M COMING KIMI' he took the racket, quickly exited the room, and ran excitedly to their private badminton court.

When he got there, he saw Kimi practicing his shots and serves.

'Ahem!' Sebastian stopped and tried to get Kimi's attention.

'I'vebeenwaitingforabouthalfanhour...' Kimi responded with a monotone voice not even bothering to stop what he's doing and turn around to greet Sebastian.

'Heh, sorry I overslept. I was so excited last night I couldn't sleep. I didn't even know it was Christmas today and-'

'Just shut up get your racket and lets play.' Kimi cut Sebastian off. They both take their respective sides of the court.

They haven't been playing badminton for a while because of their busy schedules. He's been preparing and waiting for their 'Christmas match' all week. Now it's Christmas and it's just him and Kimi.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile. He was excited.

Kimi felt rather confident. It was just another match. He knew he was going to win. He wouldn't say Seb sucked at badminton, but he also wouldn't say Seb was good. But one thing is sure, he was better than Seb.

'What do I get if I win?' Kimi asked.

'I don't know, what do you want?' Sebastian responded.

'Hhhmmm, I don't know to be honest. That's why I'm asking you.

'C'mon Kimi, there's gotta be something.'

'Fine. How about ice cream and coke?'

'Just that? Are you sure?'

'Stop asking questions. I want to play.'

'But you started it... Anyway, one more thing. If I win, I get a kiss okay?'

They were together for about six months already but they never really kissed before. It was mostly because they had to hide from the press. Another reason was because Kimi didn't feel like kissing yet.

Kimi really doesn't want to kiss Seb just yet. He thought for a moment and finally decided. He was going to win anyway so it wouldn't hurt to say deal.

'Deal. Now serve.'

\-------------

  
It was a close match. Kimi scratched his head. He wasn't expecting Seb to be this good. Usually, he would lead the game by miles. But it doesn't really matter. He was leading anyway even though it was just two points. And most of all, he was having fun.

'You really do want that kiss, huh?' Kimi tried to distract Sebastian.

'Eh' Sebastian just kept concentrating on the shuttlecock. He wasn't going to fall into Kimi's traps.

\----------

The game finished and the win tally was 2-3 in favor of Kimi.

'I hate you. You always win. I practiced all week, you only practiced this morning and I still lost.' Sebastian frowned. He turned around, crossed his arms, and stamped his feet.

Kimi couldn't hide the smile on his face. He thought it was cute when Seb was throwing tantrums.

'Looks like I'm getting ice cream and coke for dessert tonight.' Kimi said.

Sebastian turned his face to Kimi and said, 'Can't you see I'm mad at you right now? And all you care about is your stupid ice cream.'

'Hmmp.' He turned his face away again, arms still crossed and face still growing.

'Whatever.' Kimi picked up his gear and headed to the exit.

Sebastian turned around and said, 'Wait!'

Kimi stopped and smiled to himself. He knew Sebastian would stop him.

He didn't turn around. He just waited for Seb's sentence.

'Do I still get the kiss?' Seb asked.

'I don't know.' Kimi continued walking. When he left the room Sebastian picked up his stuff and also walked to the exit.

'Might as well go and follow him.' He sighed. He was upset at how all his efforts last week went to waste. He was really hoping that he and Kimi would have their first kiss on Christmas. Now, that's not going to happen.

Looking down, he opened the door. He wasn't expecting Kimi to be outside waiting for him. Maybe their relationship isn't really a relationship.

He was wrong.

When he opened the door, Kimi was there. He was fiddling with his hand and tapping his foot. He looked like he doesn't know what to do.

Sebastian was about to say something but Kimi cut him off, but not by words, but by his sudden actions.

Kimi closed his eyes and put his lips onto Sebastian's.

At first, Sebastian couldn't believe what Kimi was doing. After a couple of seconds Sebastian closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

After a few seconds Kimi pulled away and stared at the floor fiddling with his hands. He felt ashamed of what he did even though he knew Sebastian wanted it

Sebastian also couldn't look at Kimi. He didn't know what to say. But at least, he was happy and content.

It was just a normal kiss, no tongue involved. It also didn't last long, about 4 seconds.

But to Sebastian, it felt like a dream. He had given up on Kimi literally just less than a minute ago. Now, he feels like he loves him even more.

The silence was getting awkward so Sebastian spoke, 'Hey, uh, I know you're embarrassed about what you did but, uh...' He paused. He didn't quite know what words to use.

'I-I guess, i-it was.... I-I didn't think you'd.... But y-you won.... You said you didn't w-want to-' Sebastian stammered.

'It's okay Seb. It's Christmas. I just thought I'd give you a special gift you'd always remember.' Kimi looked at Sebastian's eyes and gave him a smile.

Sebastian's eyes lit up. He smiled and his smile ran from ear to ear.

'Take that smile off your face. Don't try to be Dan.' Kimi said grinning.

'I think you look better with your trademark frown.' Kimi laughed

'Hey!' Sebastian frowned and punched Kimi's shoulder playfully.

'See? You look better with an upside down smile.'

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at what Kimi said. In fact, he was touched. It was very rare for Kimi to compliment him on anything, and he wanted to cherish those moments, especially now.

'Merry Christmas, Iceman.'

'Merry Christmas, Finger Boy.'

'Hey! You could at least give me a decent nickname!' Sebastian frowned and crossed his arms.

Kimi laughed.

'Ok then, how about Frown Face?' Kimi asked.

Seb glared at him.

'Ok, ok, ok.... How about Wunderkind?'

'I'm not a kid anymore.'

'Eh.... Whatever Seb. Merry Christmas. Ich liebe dich.'

Sebastian was surprised. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kimi never said I like you, and yet  now he's saying I love you. But not that he was complaining. In fact, he loved it. He long waited for that moment when Kimi would finally say those three words to him. Now he got it.

Kimi stood there smiling waiting for a response. 'Well??'

'I love you too Iceman!' Was all Sebastian could manage before he pulled Kimi close to him and kissed him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's a Christmas fic. Sorry if it sucked. I'm a fairly new writer.
> 
> But anyways, hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
